20 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - W samo południe, odc. 3 (High Noon); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006) 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:20 Szwedzi w Warszawie 85'; film przygodowo-historyczny 10:45 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4267; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4268; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun (2, 5 km w stylu dowolnym) (studio) 13:30 Klan - odc. 1643; telenowela TVP 13:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany 14:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1790; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Czar Wyspy Miłości; reportaż 14:50 Wiadomości 15:00 Pogoda 15:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Planica - loty (studio) 15:15 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Planica - loty (I seria) 17:10 Teleexpress 17:35 Klan - odc. 1648; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1791; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1259; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nurkuj, Olly! - Moje kalmary są większe, niż twoje, odc. 26 (My Squid’s Better than You); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Crusoe - odc. 11 (Crusoe, ep. 11); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2008) 21:10 Piątkowe kino akcji - Częstotliwość (Frequency) 113'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2000) 23:20 Pod osłoną nocy - odc. 12 (Moonlight, ep. 12); serial kraj prod.USA (2007 00:05 Mocne kino nocne - Antidotum (Nine Lives (Unstoppable)) 92'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:40 Bez pardonu IV - odc. 19, Raj w tabletkach (The District IV, ep. 19, Passing Time); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:25 Bez pardonu IV - odc. 20, 10 - 33 (The District IV, ep. 20, Ten Thirty - Three); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 03:10 Kopenhaga (Copenhagen) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2002) 04:40 Notacje - Barbara Kasprowicz. Barcelona; cykl dokumentalny 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 194 Sprostowanie 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - odc 51/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 06:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 3 Po drugiej stronie tęczy; serial animowany 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 396; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:40 Małe kobietki (Little Women) 113'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1994) 12:40 Dzika przyszłość - Bezkresna pustynia - odc. 9 (The endless desert - ep. 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 13:10 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany 13:15 Koło fortuny - odc. 112; teleturniej 13:50 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 44/52 Dwa marzenia (Radio Free Roscoe ep. On a Wingman and a Prayer); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 14:20 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 1 23'; serial obyczajowy 14:50 Talki z resztą - odc. 1/6 Test na inteligencję; serial komediowy TVP 15:30 Tak to leciało! - (32) ; teleturniej 16:20 Uważaj na kioskarza - (2); program satyryczny 16:50 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Łowcy.B kontra Kabaret Skeczów Męczących ; program kabaretowy 17:50 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 17; teleturniej 20:00 Kocham Cię Polsko - Rozgrzewka; zabawa quizowa 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 361 Lalkarz; serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (2); zabawa quizowa 22:25 Kocham Cię Polsko - Extra; zabawa quizowa 22:35 HIT GENERATOR - (5); widowisko muzyczne 23:25 HIT GENERATOR - Finał; widowisko muzyczne 23:40 Czas na miłość - Miłość ma dwie twarze (The Mirror Has Two Faces) 121'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1996) 01:50 Miłość jest zbawieniem. Tajemnica czerwonego pałacyku - Odc 2/2 (Durch Liebe erloest - Das Geheimnis des Roten Hauses); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 03:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:58 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:01 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:54 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:01 W wielkim świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Komentarz - świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:44 Saga rodów - Ród Szalewiczów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:04 Miasto w komie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:18 Pogoda; STEREO 19:20 Petersburski przedstawia - Kabarety; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:39 Studio reportażu - Powrót; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 57; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:09 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:03 Dokąd zmierza Hamas? (Hamas: the Untold Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Półkowniki - Jest, cz. II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:29 Forum - wydanie 57; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:13 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:31 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:56 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:09 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:34 Komentarz - świat; STEREO 03:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:07 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:33 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:58 Forum - wydanie 57; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 141, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Złote kierpce - odc. 29, Polska 2000 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Złote jajko - odc. 30, Polska 2000 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Korzenie - odc. 88, Polska 2001 9:20 Rodzina zastępcza - Seks i ortografia - odc. 29, Polska 2000 9:50 Rodzina zastępcza - Tajemnice NATO - odc. 30, Polska 2000 10:25 Miodowe lata - Awans - odc. 15, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 20, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1243, Polska 2009 12:00 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 13:00 Wzór - odc. 6, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 875, Polska 2009 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 130, USA 2005 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 131, USA 2005 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 30, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 10, USA 2003-2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 876, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1244, Polska 2009 20:00 Spider-Man 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 Wściekłe psy - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 0:50 Miasto słońca - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 3:15 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 4:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 109, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Kuchenne koszmary - odc. 3, reality show, USA, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1106, Polska 2009 13:05 Detektywi - Pieniądze 13:35 Detektywi - Dobry człowiek - odc. 1/2, Polska 2009 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Dobry człowiek - odc. 2-ost., Polska 2009 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 3, USA 2006 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Jak wygląda moje dziecko? Jak menel! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 110, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Przeczucie 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Ostatni samuraj - dramat kostiumowy, USA 2003 23:05 Historia przemocy - thriller, Niemcy, USA 2005 1:00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 2:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:20 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:20 Telesklep - magazyn 3:40 Rozmowy w toku - Jak wygląda moje dziecko? Jak menel! 4:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 56, Meksyk 2004 8:25 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:25 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 21, USA 1997-1998 9:55 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 22, USA 1997-1998 10:25 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 14, Meksyk 2008 11:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:25 Lalola - odc. 88, Argentyna 2007 13:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 23, USA 1997-1998 15:30 Słodkie zmartwienia - odc. 24, USA 1997-1998 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 57, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 15, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 21:00 1000 złych uczynków - odc. 3, serial animowany dla dorosłych, Polska 2009 21:30 Włatcy móch - Noc rzywyh trupóf - odc. 69, Polska 2008 22:05 Jazda figurowa 23:05 Gorące sąsiadki - film erotyczny, USA 1:00 3000 mil do Graceland - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 3:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Marchewkowy zawrót głowy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Molly - odc. 13/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Pracowite zabytki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Stanisław Szuszkiewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Tam i z powrotem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1254; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1633; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:00 Scena współczesna - Trzy cylindry 59'; reż.:Lena Szurmiej; wyk.:JACEK ROZENEK, MAREK CICHUCKI, JUSTYNA SIEŃCZYŁŁO, ANNA KORCZ, EWA TELEGA, SYLWIA ZMITROWICZ, KINGA SZYMANIAK, MAŁGORZATA BIENIEK, HENRYK BISTA, JANUSZ NOWICKI; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Okrągły Stół. Droga, czas, kontrowersje. - odc. 2 Likwidacja kolebki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Polka w Hanoi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Moje miejsce; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 HIT GENERATOR - (4); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:30 Afisz - Lublin 2016; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Stanisław Szuszkiewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1254; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 10 - II seria - W krainie wymarłych wulkanów (Medove II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1633; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 357 Desperat; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Bunt L. (Buntat na L) 101'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Bułgaria (2006); reż.:Kiran Koralov; wyk.:Fani Kolarova, Deyan Dragomirecki-Deo, Hristo Garbov; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Janusz Gajos; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 3. Dolna Saksonia - Lüneburg (12); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1254; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 10 - II seria - W krainie wymarłych wulkanów (Medove II); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1633; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 357 Desperat; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Hity satelity; STEREO 03:55 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Stanisław Szuszkiewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:20 Kino Sąsiadów - Bunt L. (Buntat na L) 101'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Bułgaria (2006); reż.:Kiran Koralov; wyk.:Fani Kolarova, Deyan Dragomirecki-Deo, Hristo Garbov; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku